


Numb

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers for Oversight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "There was an incident. At Stanley's."Her eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of incident?""With Ravenwood."
Relationships: Heather Lisinski & Jake Green
Kudos: 1





	Numb

Heather opened her apartment door to find Jake on her step again, but this time it was with a certain wariness that she invited him to come in. She could tell, as she usually could, that something was wrong.

"I have bad news." His voice was quiet, rough Like he hadn't slept.

Neither had she.

"What is it?"

"There was an incident. At Stanley's."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of incident?"

"With Ravenwood."

She tensed, staring at his back, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Mimi…found something out about Goetz. He uh…he and some of his men went out there."

Heather felt the color drain from her face. "Is Mimi all right?"

"She's at the med center in ICU. She was shot."

"God."

"Heather." He turned to face her, his dark eyes filled with grief and she knew he still had to tell her something he didn't want to say anymore than she wanted to hear.

"Was Stanley hurt too?" She took a step toward him.

He looked at the floor. "No."

Which meant…

"No," she whispered, feeling sick.

"Emily said you and Bonnie were friends. I didn't want you to hear it from a stranger." His voice was quiet, guilt-ridden.

Heather turned away from him, numb. "What happened?"

"We think Bonnie was trying to protect Mimi from Ravenwood."

She squeezed her eyes shut. In her mind, she could see a sixteen year old blond girl who'd come to her asking for help with physics and chemistry. She could see the sweet, innocent smile as Heather explained chemical compounds. The way Bonnie's eyes would light up when she understood.

"And Ravenwood?" Her voice was dull.

"Goetz is dead."

"Stanley?"

"Yes."

Heather swallowed hard, grief crashing over her like a tidal wave.

"Good." It was the first and only time she had ever been glad to hear someone had been murdered. She hoped she would never feel that way again.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," she murmured, not looking at him.

Jake exhaled slowly and rubbed a hand over his face. "I should get back to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you." It wasn't a request and she didn't wait for a response. She grabbed her keys and led the way out the door.


End file.
